Programación mágica de Midchilda
by nadaoriginal
Summary: Una parrilla de programas para el más selecto y exigente público de Midchilda. Lo mejor de la televisión lo puedes descubrir aquí. Oneshot.


Saludos, jóvenes (digo yo) que se pasan por aquí en busca de algo diferente. Como pueden ver, este es un formato de fanfic que nunca antes había puesto a prueba, pero espero que me salga bien el intento. Lyrical Nanoha no me pertenece, como bien lo saben.

 **Programación mágica de Midchilda**

 **Lunes**

6:00 am: Breves biografías: El pasado sin infancia de Einhart Stratos ¿A qué vienen esas memorias?

7:00 am: Tirando las cartas con Carim Gracia,

8:00 am: Sucesos: En titulares, los últimos rescates dirigidos por Subaru Nakajima en la montaña donde se produce la ventisca.

11:30 am: Resumen semanal de los combates femeninos en el campeonato sub-15.

1:00 pm: Series dramáticas: El incidente del libro de las tinieblas.

4:00 pm: Series infantiles con Chantez.

6:00 pm: Tomando el té con Cinque: Hablando sobre la legalidad y el orden en Midchilda.

7:00 pm: Entrevistas a los cadetes: ¿Cómo sobrevivir la primera semana de adiestramiento de Nanoha Takamachi?

9:00 pm: El noticiero vespertino de Midchilda.

10:00 pm: Entrevistas con Yuuno: ¿Qué fue primero, el mago o la magia?

12:00 m: Reposición de tomando el té con Cinque.

1:00 am: Estudiando a Jail Scaglietti: Primeros contactos con la tecnología.

3:30 am: Reposición del resumen semanal de los combates femeninos en el campeonato sub-15.

5:00 am: Levantándose con Yagami: Ejercicios básicos de estiramiento.

* * *

 **Martes**

6:00 am: Breves biografías: Alicia Testarossa congelada en el tiempo. No estaba muerta, estaba de parranda.

7:00 am: Tirando las cartas con Carim Gracia.

8:00 am: Sucesos: En titulares, el reclutamiento de nuevos talentos llevado a cabo por Testarossa Harlaown y Lanster.

11:30 am: Proyección del encuentro Vivio Takamachi vs Fuuka Reventon en el encuentro de octavos de final.

1:00 pm: Series dramáticas: Las primeras guerras belkas.

4:00 pm: Series infantiles con Chantez.

6:00 pm: Haciendo el café con Otto: Etiqueta y modales. La condición social no justifica las malas conductas.

7:00 pm: Entrevista a los cadetes: El programa de entrenamientos regulares.

9:00 pm: El noticiero vespertino de Midchilda.

10:00 pm: Entrevistas con Yuuno: ¿Cuándo es una lost logia y cuándo no lo es?

12:00 m: Reposición de haciendo el café con Otto.

1:00 am: Estudiando a Jail Scaglietti: Una historia académica nunca tomada en cuenta.

3:00 am: Reposición de la proyección del encuentro Vivio Takamachi vs Fuuka Reventon.

4:30 am: Levantándose con Yagami: Lo mejor del yoga.

* * *

 **Miércoles**

6:00 am: Breves biografías: La prodigiosa Rinne Berlinetta. Pulida en habilidades y opaca en la vida.

7:00 am: Tirando las cartas con Carim Gracia.

8:00 am: Sucesos: En titulares, los últimos discursos y ruedas de prensa ofrecidos por el Mayor Genya Nakajima durante el mes.

11:30 am: Análisis del estado de las participantes del campeonato sub-15.

1:00 pm: Series dramáticas: La locura de Precia Testarossa.

4:00 pm: Series infantiles con Signum (Chantez se ausenta por el torneo femenino sub-15).

6:00 pm: Un vistazo con Nove: El valor de la constancia y el esfuerzo.

7:00 pm: Entrevista a los cadetes: Las misiones de preparación.

9:00 pm: El noticiero vespertino de Midchilda.

10:00 pm: Entrevistas con Yuuno: Los misterios de Al Hazard ¿Realidad o ficción?

12:00 m: Reposición de un vistazo con Nove.

1:00 am: Estudiando a Jail Scaglietti: Contactos e influencias.

3:30 am: Reposición del análisis del estado de las participantes del campeonato sub-15.

5:00 am: Levantándose con Yagami: Un rico desayuno para levantar los ánimos.

* * *

 **Jueves**

6:00 am: Breves biografías: La enforcer Fate Testarossa Harlaown: Del abismo a la cumbre.

7:00 am: Tirando las cartas con Carim Gracia.

8:00 am: Sucesos: En titulares, la detención de un grupo de traficantes de lost logias en las afueras de Midchilda y el material que portaban.

11:30 am: Entrevistas a Vivio Takamachi y Fuuka Reventon.

1:00 pm: Series dramáticas: Los primeros días de Midchilda.

4:00 pm: Series infantiles con Vita (Chantez sigue ausente, y Signum no pudo aguantar el pulso del programa).

6;00 pm: En acción con Sein: Cómo divertirte en el trabajo.

7:00 pm: Entrevista a los cadetes: Modelos a seguir y proyección a futuro.

9:00 pm: El noticiero vespertino de Midchilda.

10:00 pm: Entrevistas con Yuuno: El efecto Ouroboros ¿Es posible ver el futuro mirando hacia el pasado?

12:00 m: Reposición de en acción con Sein.

1:00 am: Estudiando a Jail Scaglietti: El mal no nace, se hace.

3:30 am: Reposición de las entrevistas a Vivio Takamachi y Fuuka Reventon.

5:00 am: Levantándose con Yagami: Despertar con energías y con ganas de darle la cara al mundo.

* * *

 **Viernes**

6:00 am: Breves biografías: Subaru y Ginga Nakajima: Avanzando sin importar las dificultades.

7:00 am: Tirando las cartas con Carim Gracia.

8:00 am: Sucesos: En titulares, detención de vendedor de entradas falsas al combate del torneo sub-15 femenino.

11:30 am: Especial previo al encuentro entre Vivio Takamachi y Fuuka Reventon.

1:00 pm: Series dramáticas: El incidente Jail.

4:00 pm: Series infantiles con Zafira (Chantez sigue ausente, y Vita tampoco pudo aguantar el primer intento).

6:00 pm: Octavos de final del torneo sub-15: Vivio Takamachi vs Fuuka Reventon.

9:00 pm: El noticiero vespertino de Midchilda.

10:00 pm: Entrevistas con Yuuno: Objetividad y subjetividad. La delgada y borrosa línea que las separa.

12:00 m: Especial sobre Chrono Harlaown.

1:00 am: Estudiando a Jail Scaglietti: En contacto con mitos e indicios.

3:00 am: Reposición del especial previo al encuentro entre Vivio Takamachi y Fuuka Reventon.

4:30 am: Ofertas de la teletienda de Midchilda.

5:30 am: Promociones.

* * *

 **Sábado**

6:00 am: Series infantiles con Shamal (Zafira sí aguantó, pero lo desplazaron por estar "demasiado fuerte").

9:00 am: Resultados de la semana en los octavos de final del torneo femenino sub-15.

11:00 am: Análisis del encuentro entre Vivio Takamachi y Fuuka Reventon, con Harry Tribeca y Rinne Berlinetta como invitadas.

1:00 pm: Series dramáticas: Klaus Ingvalt y la reina Olivie ¿Un amorío en medio de la guerra?

4:00 pm: Películas sabatinas: Los fundadores de las dinastías belkas.

6:00 pm: Al pendiente con Schach: Buenos amigos y verdaderos amigos.

7:00 pm: Entrevista a los cadetes: Resaltando el liderazgo de la instructora Takamachi.

9:00 pm: El noticiero vespertino de Midchilda.

10:00 pm: Entrevistas con Yuuno: Repercusión de la magia en la vida de los habitantes de Midchilda ¿En qué es positivo y en qué es negativo?

12:00 m: Reposición de al pendiente con Schach.

1:00 am: Estudiando las prisiones de Midchilda.

3:00 am: Reposición del análisis del encuentro entre Vivio Takamachi y Fuuka Reventon.

5:00 am: Ofertas de la teletienda de Midchilda.

* * *

 **Domingo**

6:00 am: Series infantiles con Chantez (finalmente regresa, aunque Shamal hizo bien su trabajo).

9:00 am: Hablando con Arf sobre la biblioteca infinita.

10:00 am: Veteranos insignes: Lindy Harlaown.

11:00 am: Unas palabras con Shario Finieno.

11:30 am: Sobre mi vida: Con Erio Mondial.

1:30 pm: Series dramáticas: Las primeras lost logias.

4:30 pm: Una mirada al gimnasio Nakajima.

5:00 pm: Proyecciones de los encuentros de cuartos de final del torneo femenino sub-15, con Rio Wesley y Victoria Dahlgren como invitadas.

7:00 pm: Costumbres de otros mundos: El cricket, un raro y apasionante juego de la Tierra.

8:30 pm: Charla semanal con Verossa: El valor y la repercusión del saber.

10:00 pm: Consejos de Vice: El correcto uso del dispositivo mágico.

10:30 pm: El fascinante y desconocido mundo de los dragones, con Caro Ru Lushe.

11:30 pm: Un vistazo al crimen: El historial de Une y Quattro.

1:00 am: Resumen de los reportes climatológicos de la semana.

3:00 am: Reposición de las proyecciones de los encuentros del torneo femenino sub-15.

5:00 am: Levantándose con Yagami: Lo importante de estirarse al despertar.

 **Fin**

* * *

¿Verdad que esta clase de fics no son algo común en ningún lado que pretendan buscar? ¿A ustedes les gustaría tener una parrilla televisiva como esta? A mí sí, si les he de ser sincero. Ya habiendo cumplido mi misión, les dejo con la promesa de regresar pronto, muy pronto 😉

Hasta otra


End file.
